


[Podfic] "Obsession" by KryallaOrchid

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Romance, Canon Divergence, F/M, Finished Podfic, Miraculous have side effects on their wielders, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, and natural cat tendencies, audiofic, bug tendencies, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: Miraculous has unintended side effects. A chance encounter leaves Chat Noir in Marinette's magic hands. Scritch and scratch, this kitty has needs. MariChat.FINISHED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362856) by [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid). 



> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.
> 
> Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> I appriciate comments regarding the performance and love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to chapter 2 of the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.
> 
> Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> I appriciate comments regarding the performance and love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3 of the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.
> 
> Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> I appriciate comments regarding the performance and love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to chapter 4 of the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.
> 
> Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> I appriciate comments regarding the performance and love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> This are all chapters I have uploaded thus far. Future updates are about once per week.
> 
> And don't worry: This podfic is complete, except for the editing, therefore it won't suddenly be discontinued :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Welcome to chapter 5 of the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.

Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)

This is one of my favourite chapters. I <3 Plagg ^.^

 

I appriciate comments regarding the performance and love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of KryallaOrchid's Obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment! A podfic is a lot of work (about 10 minutes work for every 1 minute of finished podfic)
> 
> Kudos are great, but comments really make artists of any kind want to continue :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 of the podfic version of "Obsession" written by the wonderful KryallaOrchid. and read by Yvi_sama a.k.a. Podfic-Chicklet.
> 
> Please leave feedback for the author KryallaOrchid (on AO3 and tumblr)
> 
> I love to chat over on tumblr :-D (Podfic-chicklet)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked the reading? Great, let me know by commenting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3.5 chapters left ^.^
> 
> If you haven't reviewed yet, please do; it will boost the priority of editing this podfic, which will lead to faster updates!
> 
> Don't know what to say?  
> \- Which is your fav. character-voice?  
> \- Do I read too slow or too fast?  
> \- Is the accent very noticeable?  
> \- Did the recording make you feel something?
> 
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Al for getting me back on track with their lovely review!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't take podfics for granted, they are hard work: give feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a wild ride! Lots of fun, hyperventilation , foot stomping, and I guess my neighbors now think I’m THAT close to a divorce ^.^” The rantTM is one take (best of 5 actually)
> 
> Only 1,5 chapters left to go ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished, people! There is an epilogue after this, coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last minutes of "Obsession"!
> 
> That’s it, peeps!
> 
> A statistic:
> 
> \- 260 minutes of finished podfic (4,3 hours!)  
> \- 2600 minutes of editing and recording ( 40 hours!)  
> \- and 8 months of countless proof-listening, thinking/breathing/living KryallaOrchid’s fantastic work.
> 
> \- A huge Thank-You to the author for giving me the permission to podfic her fanfiction! I love your stories so much!
> 
> \- A virtual big hug for annapods for being a great and supportive human being :-)
> 
> \- Thanks to everyone who left kudos <3
> 
> \- To those precious reviewers: thank you soooo much; you made my days, kept me motivated to make editing a priority when RL left me almost no free-time at all.
> 
> If you liked this podfic: leave a comment!  
> If you’d like me to keep podficcing: leave a review!


End file.
